Seal the SeaWing
This character belongs to Puppy, please do not use anything on this page without her permission! Thank you! Seal is a newer OC, and may be a niece to Ray and Conch by another sibling, and has a brother named Otter. I promise myself I’d go from Puddle’s relatives to dragons they knew until I got to the dragons I liked (Firelily, Frostbite, Kori). But no. __notoc__ Appearance ”I kinda look like a coral reef and a dragon had a baby, don’t you think?” Seal is mainly a pearly (yes, I’m claiming that as “pearly”) pink with light sea-green-ish underscales, turquoise-ish underwings, and light blue for almost every other marking. Sometimes wears a little seashell necklace given to her by her brother. Oh, yes, and glow-in-the-dark freckles. None of my SeaWing-blooded (hybrid or full-blood) are without glow-in-the-dark freckles. Except for Kori. Boo Kori. Backstory ”Oh, I didn’t do much. Just avoided dying a couple of times. You know, normal stuff.” Seal lived obliviously to the dragons around her, in the small village she lived in all of her life. No one seemed to like her or her hugs, but she stayed close to her brother and acted like everything was sunshine and rainbows. Well, until a shark decides he wants some dragonets for dinner, of course. Seal didn’t think that was a good day to begin with. She’d been too distracted to pay attention until it was almost about to eat her, and she always thought she’d been painfully ripped apart if Otter hadn’t saved her. Since that day, she was always a bit more cautious. To the point she got pretty paranoid around the school building and anywhere besides her home. That was close to when Otter started getting more distant, too, something she never understood. Did he hate her because she wasn’t paying enough attention? Because, ultimately, even though none of them were killed, he still got hurt? Seal tried to avoid these kinds of questions that often bugged her while she tried to go to sleep or was just casually doing things. And soon, she started getting more used to land than water. On land there was no sharks. Still, though, she didn’t make it quite obvious that she feared of what lurked in the water, just behind her. Most of the time she’d ask someone to come swim with her, usually Otter. Personality ”Let’s hug it out!” *audibly everyone else in the room groans* Seal is the kind of dragon to bring teams together, or just two dragons who hate each other. She’s huggy (fan of group hugs!), and all around pretty lovable, unless you hate hugs, then she’s pretty annoying. Though what dragons don’t see about her unless they look is that she’s a bit paranoid and jumpy. Often times she might check something twice, “just because” (“You hid all of the knives!” “What if someone cut themselves?!?!”) Relations ”That’s Otter, that’s me, that’s me, that’s Otter, that’s my mom, that’s my friend...oh, and that one’s me.” 'Otter- '''Seal’s older brother. They’re close friends and do almost everything together, but as of late would rather have his snout shoved up in a book. '''Conch-' An aunt from one of their father’s side, Seal knew Conch before she died in a battle between mainly SeaWings and IceWings. 'Ray- '''Another relative, but an uncle. Seal was told when she was young that he worked for some not-nice dragons, so she avoided him. '''Illusion- '''Only here because is a relative (cousin), neither of them know the other exists. If they did, they’d probably absolutely hate each other, anyway. '''Kori- '''Like Illusion, only here as a cousin, and neither of them know the other exists, possibly. There might be a slight possibility Conch introduced them, but who knows. 'Storm- '''Seal’s friend. She‘ll admit to liking him, but doesn’t quite know how to let him know her love isn’t just like everyone else’s love for him. Other “My friend is falling in lava and screaming ‘IhatethisIhatethisIhatethisIhatethis,‘ gotta go!” * Seal and Otter are featured in a short story here! * Seal is also a main character in For Our Future, We Write, a story in the POV of Otter, and subject to name change. * She should be a lot more messed up than she really is. * If you could get Seal to start reading something, it would most likely be one of those cheesy romance stories where they have their first kiss on a date, in a cliff, in the boyfriend’s parent’s car. Yeah. Or just romance in general. Gallery 96ED416D-159E-492F-90FA-FA254198BC74.jpeg|Necklace for Seal, by Skydream7 Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)